the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenifaru-ro
'Approval:' NPC approved 'Appearance and Personality' Jenifaru-ro is in her late twenties and is the middle sibling of the 3 bodyguards of Chiari-ro. Upon the change of Sejio into rule, Jenifaru cut her hair short. She typically wears dark dresses now. Jenifaru is known to be the most outspoken of the group, typically interjecting with a really bad pun. Going along with her talkative personality, she is usually the first to take action whenever something happens, which is why she is commonly called reckless and stupid. But whenever the situation gets serious, she enters into a state of rage, sparked by when her mother tried to kill her as a child. This rage further increases as the battle goes on. It goes to the point where she can’t even think clearly, which can be a strength, but also serves as a great weakness. Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e060A5YMT9g Battle Theme: http://youtu.be/8KEcpz0IE3M Death Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj3JqFBpo98 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Water Chakra Type Genin 2: Fire Chakra Type Chunin: Kenjutsu Specialist Jonin: Baku Summon S-Rank: Baku Sage Mode Kage Rank: Sealing Specialist 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 30 Banked feats: 0 Water Release Jutsu 1. Water Bullet - 'A torrent of water is released from the user's mouth, and expelled to overwhelm the enemy (20 CP) '''2. Grand Water Cutting - '''The torrent of water is condensed into a thin line, with enough power to cut through most materials. (40 CP) '''3. Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon - '''The user creates a large pool of water that, after firing the enemy into the air, shoots numerous water bullets at them and then finishes by forming the water bullets into a water dragon which attacks the target, sending them crashing into the ground. (60 CP) '''4. Accupuncture - '''The user turns their sweat into tiny, but incredible sharp bullets of water that pierce through the enemy, severing several nerves meant to imobilize them (40 CP) '''5. Internal Bleeding - '''The user stabs the opponent and funnels water into their wounds, which immediately push into their body and severly injure their Larnyx and Trachea, causing immense trouble breathing, choking and internal bleeding (40 CP) Fire Release Jutsu Kenjutsu Specialist '''1. Sword of the Many - '''A sword carefully crafted by Chiari-ro. This sword posses incredible strength, but its main attribute lies in its ability to be used simultaniously with multiple other kinds of Ninjutsu. Chakra is funneled through the blade, and it can send out jutsu through it, eliminating the use for handsigns. The manner in which it is used allows for quick, precise jutsu launch, typically unpredictable. (additional 10 CP to fire jutsu from sword) 2. Jutsu Release - In addition to the jutsu Baku Summon Baku Sage Mode Sealing Specialist Stat Feats Equipment * Katana (Chakra Conducting) 'History and Story Jenifaru-ro is the middle sibling of the virtually unknown Ro family. Her father, Chiari-ro, decided that their family would come to restore Takigakure to its former glory. Chiari first began to train his sons and daughters in basic combat, to protect their mother if he were to ever be away. However, Chiari soon manipulated their mother to attacking them, making her believe that Chiari wanted only pain and suffering for the world, and taught their children in such ways. Emiri attempted to defend Jenifaru from her mother, but was slashed in the eye. Sejio, her younger brother, turned out to be the one to kill her. Chiari, pleased that the damage had been done, had told them that their mother never truly loved them, like he did. Jenifaru was angered by this, feeling nothing but intense hatred for violence afterwards. But she decided to cope and cover that up by making an outside personality of cheerful and making bad puns. For many years of her life, her father put her through intense training and discipline, trying to make her the ultimate soldier. It was around that time that Jenifaru managed to make her blade ninjutsu fighting style. Soon, her father took her and her siblings to start taking over Takigakure. Jenifaru was tasked for gaining the trust of Takigakure by hunting down and killing many missing nin of Takigakure. For many years of her life, Jenifaru has been the most liked of the 3, but people generally feared her for her intense anger she showed when she battled. Though, throughout the years, Jenifaru has noticed that Sejio and Emiri shifting their goals away from their father, which they disagree with. Jenifaru still is very loyal to her father. After Sejio-ro and her killed their father, she cut her hair short and started dressing herself in black dresses. She now rarely cracks jokes, and is devoted to helping her brother. Category:NPC Category:Takigakure